Let's Play Hide 'n Hunt!
"Let's Play Hide 'n Hunt!" is the 13th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis When Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are playing hide and seek, Mr. Cat suggests playing a far more dangerous variant of the game called "Hide 'n Hunt". Plot Mr. Cat is sitting around reading a newspaper while Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack prepare to play hide and seek. Stumpy is picked to be "it". As he argues with his friends about it, Mr. Cat tells the audience not to stick around; "it always ends in tears". Later, Stumpy is searching for Kaeloo and Quack Quack. He spots them behind a tree, but when he goes to check behind the tree they move to the other side. He walks away and continues to search for them, and they walk right behind him so he can't see them. Stumpy asks Mr. Cat if he's seen the others. Kaeloo signals Mr. Cat not to tell him, but he ignores her and tells Stumpy they're right behind him. Stumpy turns around and finds them, and he and Kaeloo start arguing over whether or not that was a fair win, since Stumpy didn't find them on his own. Mr. Cat asks them if they've ever heard of "Hide 'n Hunt" before, and Kaeloo asks what that is. He explains that it is a variant of Hide and Seek, but it's not for little kids. Kaeloo is annoyed that he thinks they are all childish, and she and the others decide to play. Mr. Cat warns them that the game is a little violent, and may cause epileptic seizures. Kaeloo asks how the game is played, so he decides to show her. First, he presses a button on a remote control to turn Smileyland into a "first person shooter"-type labyrinth. Stumpy admires the decor, but Kaeloo finds it scary. Mr. Cat tells them that the rules are simple: he counts to 100, they hide in the maze, and after he finishes counting, he shoots anything that moves with a bazooka. Kaeloo is terrified, and Stumpy thinks it isn't fair that he doesn't have a bazooka. Mr. Cat uses the remote control to make two clones of everybody so there are three of each of them. Stumpy is excited about the clones, but Kaeloo doesn't want to play. Mr. Cat accuses her of being a bad sport, saying that she only ever plays games where she is the one inventing the rules. Kaeloo reluctantly decides to join the game. Mr. Cat starts counting, and the others rush off to hide. Stumpy suggests that all the Quack Quacks go to the left, all the Kaeloos go to the right and all the Stumpys will go straight, but Quack Quack suggests that each group splits up so that one Kaeloo, one Stumpy and one Quack Quack go in each direction. Stumpy tries to say he doesn't like this idea, since he wants to be with himself, but he is cut short as the sound of a bazooka firing is heard. They turn to see that one of the Quack Quacks has had his head blown off. Mr. Cat is standing behind him and laughing, and Kaeloo says he's cheating since he didn't count all the way to 100. Mr. Cat says that the game has started anyway, and they all run off panicking. Mr. Cat looks around with a bazooka, trying to determine who to shoot. The three Stumpys start panicking when they reach a dead end, and a bazooka shot is heard again. The Kaeloos and Stumpys find out that another Quack Quack has been shot. The Kaeloos demand to know why Mr. Cat is always trying to hurt Quack Quack and not the others, and he explains that shooting a duck gives 10 points, but shooting a frog only gives 5. Stumpy asks how much a squirrel is worth, and Mr. Cat consults a book and responds that they are worth only 2 points, to Stumpy's annoyance (since he thinks he is worth a lot more points). Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat why he always tries to make her angry, and he informs her that toads are worth 1000 points. Kaeloo refuses to transform, so Mr. Cat threatens to shoot Stumpy if she doesn't. The three Stumpys beg Kaeloo to get angry and transform, but she refuses. They decide to use their "secret technique" - farting at her, which offends her to the point of transforming. Mr. Cat attempts to shoot all three Bad Kaeloos with a bazooka, but they simply swallow the missiles and nothing happens to them. They then manage to somehow channel the energy from the missiles from their stomachs and send it flying towards Mr. Cat, but he uses the last Quack Quack as a shield. He runs away and hides in one part of the labyrinth while the three Bad Kaeloos count to 100. Unfortunately for Mr. Cat, they find him and beat the tar out of him. Meanwhile, the Stumpys discuss splitting school work and attendance between them while pretending to be one person. Later, the three Bad Kaeloos spank the three Stumpys, and a severely beaten Mr. Cat asks Quack Quack if he can have some of his yogurt. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother Trivia * Mr. Cat clones everybody else in this episode, so it is possible he has the ability to clone other people besides himself. * In the French dub, Stumpy angers Kaeloo by mooning her instead of farting at her. * First appearance of the labyrinth and the folding chair. Continuity * This is the first episode where Stumpy's mother is mentioned. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Hide 'n Hunt!" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_Chasse-Cache'Français'] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character